


a sagacious man once said

by tisapear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Are you certain it was a nightmare?"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 59





	a sagacious man once said

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the scene where Sam calls Cas after seeing Dean having what is probably supposed to be a nightmare and calling out Sam's name. I'm... not the only one who immediately thought this, right?

"Are you certain it was a nightmare?"

"I—what?"

Castiel lets out an annoyed huff. Humans, always so daft, so slow on the uptake. How they ever get anything done continues to elude him. 

(Not that the Winchesters are prime examples for getting things done. Or sorted out. Despite being his favorite humans, they certainly like to feed his frustrations.)

"Him, calling out your name in his sleep," he repeats, slowly. "Are you absolutely certain that it was due to a nightmare?"

He waits, listens to Sam's silence, his quiet little breaths. Distastefully inspects a loose thread on his coat because nevermind that it saved him once, it also quite ruins the _aesthetic_ of his outfit.

"What... what else would it be?" Sam asks, eventually, like the uncertain shake in his voice doesn't give away the fact that he's already suspecting what it is Castiel is implying, like he isn't just desperately craving an outsider's confirmation.

Sometimes Castiel wonders how those brothers even function. Without _and_ with each other. 

"Nocturnal emission," he says, gets the string between two fingers and starts playing with it. Then, just to make sure Sam _absolutely_ understands the intention behind his words, he adds, "A wet dream, Sam. Erotic images projected during the REM—"

"You're—you're crazy. You don't know what you're talking about." Disbelieving laugh, nearing hysterics. As expected.

"Am I? Are you sure about that? Is it really me who doesn't know what he is talking about, when it was me who was inside Dean's head and me who saw his dreams, his dreams about you and him, or is it you who doesn't see what is right in front of his eyes because decades-old denial has blinded him so?"

"What—you can't be—Cas, are you screwing with me because this is _not_ the moment for this, I'm—if you think this is _funny—_ "

Castiel stops himself when he realizes he's about to pull the loose thread out, instead taps his fingers against his thigh. Lets out a sigh he ensures is loud enough for Sam to make out over the line.

"Talk to your brother, Sam." Softly is how he says it, so softly that the rest of the sentence gets lost somewhere in-between good intentions and the sound of a call being ended.

_Because your continued refusal to do so will be your undoing._


End file.
